Nuevo Dia en Equestria
by mainikez019
Summary: Luego de que Hayley se mudara a la ciudad de manehattan este deberá adaptarse a su nueva vida y lo que es peor una nueva escuela.


Capítulo 1:Un Nuevo Día en Equestria

(Hayley)

despertar.

levantarse.

acomodar mi melena y…. mirarme en el espejo.

ver a un unicornio de melena negra, piel de tonos naranjas claros y ojos rojos.

Mi nombre, es Hayley Comet, soy un unicornio, vivía en Las Pegasus un "EXCELENTE" lugar para vivir pero decidí mudarme a Manehattan porque "Hey, vamos a hacer que te despidas de tu vida cómoda a la cual difícilmente te acostumbraste para ahora que ya te encariñas nos volvamos a mudar" me gusta dormir 26 horas del dia y mirar el techo de mi habitación…

¿suficiente sarcasmo para presentarme en la escuela?

-Hayley, querido, el desayuno está listo

mi madre gritó desde el piso inferior -Voy en un segundo- acomode un poco mi melena y tome mi mochila, ya tenía todo listo para partir a mi PRIMER DIA de escuela… que emoción. solo tenia que bajar y tomar mi desayuno antes de tomar el camion.

llegue al comedor donde mi madre estaba moviendo el sartén a fuego bajo para mantener el desayuno caliente, unas deliciosas tostadas francesas.

-buenos días mamá- dije con mi amable tono de siempre

-Buenos días ¿emocionado por tu primer dia de escuela?-

-Uy si ¿que no se me ve la sonrisa?- fingí una leve sonrisa cuando volteo a verme

-Te prepare tostadas y alla deje tu lonche, no lo olvides antes de irte-

-claro, no te preocupes mamá- comencé a comer las tostadas mientras miraba el bote de leche, fecha de caducidad 20 de sep del… lo último está borrado porque alguien mal quitó la etiqueta

-sabes, Sunny Days se mudó a la ciudad-

-aja- tomé un sorbo a mi baso de leche

-¿te acuerdas de ella?

-si claro, como olvidarla- no tenía idea de quien me hablaba

-pues verás que su hija estudia en la misma escuela que tu y dice que es muy buena...-

agh… no mama, no quiero tener noviazgos con las hijas de tus amigas

-pero Muy buena con la magia, quizás ella podría ayudarte con tu problema-

¿de verdad me debe recordar eso cada dia?

-Gracias por el aviso, la buscare o algo una vez este alla-

-Trata de hablar con la hija de Sunny, puede que nazca algo entre los dos, es muy bonita-

agh respira profundo hayley, asi son todas las madres.

camine hasta la estación de autobuses, tenía que tomar el autobús un par de horas antes por que TARDA una eternidad en pasar… desearía poder teletransportarse pero hey adivinen, soy un unicornio sin magia, es como un pegaso sin alas o un terrestre sin… ¿sus patas? Es fastidioso no poder hacer ni una simple telequinesis. pero bueno, basta de auto críticas que el camión llegó temprano esta vez (gracias por esto celestia) ahora solo tenía que esperar a que llegara a la escuela, tal vez podría reproducir algo de música mientras viajaba, me coloque mis audífonos y puse música mientras miraba la ventana y me desvanecia en los dulces sonidos armoniosos de la música que coloque.

Nada como Death Metal para iniciar el dia.

Pasó una hora para llegar, el tráfico estuvo muy brutal parece que dos ponies chocaron sus carretas en una de las calles lo cual hizo que el camión se demorara 3 veces lo normal, lo bueno de estar temprano es que me dio tiempo para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, aun podía buscar mis salon.

llegue a la escuela con 30 minutos de ventaja, aun podía encontrar mi salon en este… inmenso lugar, parecía un castillo enorme, tenía amplios campos donde los equipos de Hoffball y otros deportes se juntaban, aunque a lo lejos se notaba un gimnasio, el lugar era enorme y no sabia como describirlo, entre por el portón principal de la escuela donde la mayoría de los ponies eran dejados por sus un poco más me encontré con puerta principal del edificio principal de la escuela, al entrar amplios pasillos llenos de ponies cubrían el lugar, casilleros a los lados para los ponies que decidieron dejar algunas cosas allí, creo tengo derecho a un casillero… pero no es como que lo necesite.

saque mi horario y me paré en uno de los lados de los pasillos para poder ver que clase me tocaba… Historia de la amistad o algo asi era mi primera clase, se encontraba en el salón B-16, si no me equivoco la letra indica donde esta el salon referente a los pisos de la escuela siendo un total de 3 pisos y 4 letras (A para salones externos, B para el primer pis para los piso respectivamente) los números del 10 y 20 indican de que lado esta el salon y los otros números del 1-9 representan donde esta el salon desde el principio hasta el final del pasillo… solo debo mirar un poco y encontrar el…

agh, maldita sea, una pony choco con migo mientras miraba mi papel de los horarios.

-¿Acaso miras por donde caminas?- una pony azul claro, una unicornio con una cutie mark de una estrella… probablemente sea una experta en magia, detrás de ella 3 ponies genéricos que realmente no valen la pena

-¿que acaso no ves?- dijo uno de los ponies que acompañaba a la yegua azul

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas- dijo otro pony genérico

me levanté del suelo y le ofrecí un casco a la yegua azul para ayudarla a levantarse, unos papeles y cuadernos se le cayeron con el choque

-vamos, levántate-

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo la unicornio azul -puedo levantarme sola- se pone de pie y recoje todo con telequinesis

-si, Shinny Sparkle es la mejor unicornio de la escuela tu….- los ponies me observan detalladamente

oh no, no se atrevan a decirlo

-ES UN COSTADO EN BLANCO- los ponies que seguían a Shinny comenzaron a burlarse de mí, realmente no me importaba mucho no tener cutiemark a los 16 años pero en serio que los gritos y chillidos de todo pony cuando se enteraban fastidiaba, me gusta mas que me ignoren y no digan nada respecto a eso. pero ni modo, no se pudo asi que solo comenze a caminar directo a mi salon

-Oye ¿a donde vas costado en blanco?-

-dejenlo en paz, debemos ir a clases- dijo Shinny antes de seguir con su rumbo y yo con el mio.

bueno, ahora solo tenía que ir a mi salon, el B… B… oh dulce celestia olvide mi salon ¿donde deje mi horario? … genial, la pony llamada shinny se lo llevó, supongo que lo mejor es ir por otro, total aún me quedan 5 minutos antes de entrar.

(BookWorm)

caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela mientras cargaba mi portafolio con las actividades que tendría hoy para mis alumnos, quería darles una buena impresión y que sintieran seguridad al estar en mi clase, que confiaran en mí y pudieran contar con migo cuando lo necesitaran, total me había tocado un salon con diversos problemas que debían ser atendidos:

Lipstick: es una unicornio destacable pero parece que ha tenido problemas en socializar y eso le afecta en los trabajos de equipo.

Darky: es una pony muy misteriosa, según el registro estudiantil es una Pony Murciélago, una variante de pegaso que les da unas alas y colmillos como de murciélagos, parece que desde que llegó a la tierra de los ponies y se fue de su viejo hogar, un hogar especialmente para bats ha tenido problemas para integrarse,a demás de esa rara condición de ser albina, siempre lleva una capucha y túnica para esconderse de todo pony.

y la lista sigue, y sigue y sigue. cada alumno tiene diversos problemas ya sea para relacionarse o problemas físicos como es el caso de Hayley Comet.

según el registro es el hijo de la modelo y cocinera profesional Sheyla comet (creo tengo uno de sus libros en mi casa) parece ser que en los últimos 10 años se ha mudado 7 veces de hogar y cambiado constantemente de escuela, según lo que recuerdo cuando su madre lo inscribió aqui tenia la esperanza que nuestro programa de estudio mágico le ayudará con su Deficiencia Mágica, una enfermedad bastante rara entre los unicornios pero si no es tratada a tiempo puede dejar a los ponies sin su magia, además de bastantes dolores en el cuerno, parece ser que la falta de magia de su enfermedad le prohibió tener una cutie mark razón por la cual tiene muchos problemas con sus compañeros además según los archivos tiene varios problemas de conducta, nada realmente grave pero parece ser muy conteston además de relacionarse poco o nada con los compañeros de clase. sin duda todo un caso a tratar, solo espero pueda con tantos ponies y tantos problemas.

llegue a la sala de maestros y me tope a la directora Margaret.

-buenos días BookWorm- Dijo la directora

-'¿No pueden solo llamarme Book?-

-oh, lo lamento tanto querida, olvide que no te agrada tu nombre completo-

-no hay problema Directora Margaret-

-¿lista para volver a dar clases?-

-sabes lo que me encanta ayudar a los pequeños ponies-

-si, escuche que el costado en blanco estará en tu salon-

-disculpe directora pero ese término me parece ofensivo-

-oh, disculpe señorita BookWorm- fruncí un poco el ceño -solo lo dije para que lo pudiera identificar con facilidad-

-conozco su nombre, Hayley Comet, tiene el nombre de un Cometa famoso además de ser el hijo de sheyla, conozco el trabajo de su madre-

-oh ¿hablas de la pegaso modelo y cocinera? escuche que se había vuelto loca después de lo de su marido, de hecho no sabia que tenia hijos solo dos yeguas ¿de verdad ese pony es hijo de esa yegua?-

-¿que no la conoció cuando vino a entregar los papeles? ¿siquiera ha leído el reporte escolar de hayley?-

-no tengo tiempo para eso querida, solo supe que pagaron muy bien para su educación y el sistema especial de magos de equestria-

a veces siento que a los ponies solo les interesa los bits, la fama que no sienten interés por otros ponies, deberian ser mas interesados por la amistad y seguir las enseñanzas de las princesas. estoy segura que las princesa Twilight haría un excelente trabajo como princesa y maestra de su escuela y ella si se tomaria el tiempo de leer los reportes de sus estudiantes… muero de ganas de decirle eso a margaret pero solo me meteria en problemas, baje un poco la mirada y volví a levantar mi sonrisa.

-bueno, fue bueno saludarla, nos vemos antes despues Directora Margaret-

-claro Book, fue un placer saludarte, ten un buen dia con tus estudiantes-

asentí la cabeza y recogí las llaves de mi salon.

salí de la sala de maestros y me diriji a mi salón, mientras caminaba por los pasillos pude ver como dos ponies chocaban, al parecer la señora Shinny no se fijó por donde caminaba y chocó con un pony de melena roja y pelaje naranja claro, no preste mucha atención pues mire el reloj y solo tenia 5 minutos para llegar al salon, pero en eso un grupo de ponies comenzó a gritarle al unicornio de melena negra

-COSTADO EN BLANCO- ¿podría ser?

efectivamente, ese pony era sin duda Hayley Comet, mire como el pony reaccionaba ante las palabras de sus compañeros, nada, solo tenia una cara seria y molesta como si estuviera cansado y harto de todo, se veia tan… solo. como si necesitara el apoyo de un… amigo… una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, me devolví a la sala de maestros en busca de un libro, el diario de Twilight y sus amigas, tengo la esperanza de que con ese libro pueda ayudar a comet a conseguir amigos, era un plan ESTUPENDO, las enseñanzas de Twilight me ayudaron mucho en mis momentos de debilidad, y tengo fe en que hará lo mismo con Hayley, claro que lo se.

(Lipstick)

Escuela ¿en serio tenía que volver? podría trabajar en el mismo restaurante que mi hermano y me iría bien, podría vivir bajo una cueva y ME IRÍA BIEN, cualquier cosa es mejor que volver aquí luego de… agh no debo torturarme a mí misma pensando en eso otra vez, ok lipstick animate, tu puedes es un nuevo año escolar esta vez conseguiré amigos de verdad y no seré solo la ñoña antisocial fanática de los libros y de la amistad… irónico ser una seguidora de la amistad y no tener ningún amigo de verdad pero todo será diferente hoy.

entre al salon y todas las butacas estaban llenas, menos por unas en el fondo pero mi miopía no me dejaría ver desde alla, los lentes de contacto ayudan pero no quiero lastimar mas mis ojos… tal vez a lado de Hopps… no odio a esa pony dijo a todos que comía resistol ¿a lado de Cornelia? para nada, esa pony me baño de pastel en mi cumpleaños, todos se burlaron de mi por semanas.

-buenos días a todos alumnos, por favor tomen asiento-

oh querida luna, se me acabó el tiempo, la maestra entro y no se donde sentarse… la mayoría de los ponies me hizo algo y los demás están junto a sus amigos, puedo ver como me miran como me critican y juzgan con sus ojos criticandome, de seguro los rumores ya se esparcieron y todo pony piensa que soy una cualquiera

-HEY tu, sientate aqui-

una pony con una capucha negra la cual no le pude ver el rostro me ofreció sentarme a su lado. bueno su mesa estaba en frente y no la conocia asi que era la mejor opción, me senté a lado de la pony encapuchada

-muchas muchas muchas gracias por dejarme sentarme a tu lado- respondió con alegría

-eres a la única pony que no conozco de aqui asi que te daré el beneficio de la duda y pensaré que eres una pony buena-

-oh… ¿as tenido problema con ellos antes?- pregunte a la encapuchada

-yo no pero ellos me detestan, seguro tu tambien lo harias si me conocieras-

-bueno, te dare el beneficio de la duda y pensaré que eres una pony buena, al fin y al cabo me dejaste sentarme a tu lado así que ya es algo, quien sabe capaz podremos ser amigas-

-¿amigas?- dijo un poco seria la encapuchada

-¿te ofendi o algo? suenas algo molesta-

-je ¿de verdad crees poder ser amiga de una pony como yo?-

la encapuchada volteo a verme directamente y bajo un poco su capucha para que pudiera ver su rostro, unos ojos verdes y de pelaje blanco, su melena era negra y gris, sus orejas eran muy raras y sus… ¿colmillos?

la encapuchada es una pony murciélago

-ningún pony quería ser mi amigo-

-pues FELICIDADES, yo soy ningun pony- procedi a abrazar a la encapuchada

ella se sentía rara, yo sentía que ella sentía extraña por el abrazo y me pregunto

-¿no me tienes miedo?

-¿por qué debería? eres muy linda y amable, seremos muy buenas amigas-

-bueno, ahora que pones las cosas así parece buena oferta ser tu amiga-

fueron las mejores palabras que he escuchado en los últimos años.

-bueno ponies, guarden silencio por favor es hora de comenzar la clase-

la maestra nos dio la indicación y todo pony se sentó a escribir.

-lipstick- susurre a la pony encapuchada

-¿que?- respondió

-mi nombre es lipstick, mucho gusto-

-Darky, Darky BlackOak, el gusto es mío- respondió la pony encapuchada

sonreí, parece que tenía razón, tal vez al fin podría tener una amiga y no cualquier amiga, una pegaso murcielago, totalmente única y diferente.

la clase había comenzado y la maestra comenzó a hablarnos sobre la amistad y como twilight conoce a sus amigas, esto era pan comido para mi pues siempre me vi interesada en las mane 6 y su amistad gracias a la glamurosa Rarity, yo ya sabia de esto… pero me sorprende que Darky escriba tanto, probablemente no sepa tanto de las mane 6 como yo, digo no a todos los ponies les interesa la historia. la maestra seguía explicando cuando la puerta sonó

-adelante- dijo la maestra

un unicornio color naranja claro de melena negra entro al salon

-disculpe maestra, me perdí y no encontre el salon-

-no te preocupes ¿eres el nuevo? por favor antes de tomar asiento presentate ante la clase-

-Hola a todos soy Hayley Comet, vivía en Las Pegasus un "EXCELENTE" lugar para que un unicornio vaya a vivir, pero decidimos mudarnos a Manehattan por ser 20% mas genial, me gusta practicar música, dibujar y jugar videojuegos-

¿Hayley Comet? ese nombre me es familiar, estoy seguro que lo conosco pero ¿de donde?

…

no lo puedo creer

-ERES…-

-UN COSTADO EN BLANCO- un pony me interrumpió con un grito desde el fondo

y todo el salón comenzó a reír.

las carcajadas de los compañeros comenzaron a llenar el salón, la expresión de hayley era una completamente seria y desinteresada, algo cansada, mientras que la señorita BookWorm estaba muy molesta con el comportamiento de los alumnos.

-Suficiente, todo pony guarde silencio y tu Señor Birdsing, acompañeme a la oficina de la directora- dijo la maestra

-Pero por qué….-

-Ahora- la maestra interrumpió al pony y lo saco del salon

todo mundo se quedó callado y observando con terror en sus caras puesto que la maestra casi nunca se pone de esa manera, antes de salir del salón se acerca a hayley

-lamento las molestias, por favor tome asiento- dijo la maestra

-no hay problema, estoy acostumbrado- respondió hayley antes de caminar a su asiento.

observe como hayley se sentaba al fondo del salón en una de las butacas que estaban hasta allá.

…

-debemos hablar con él- le comente a Darky

-¿disculpa?- respondió

-está solo al igual que nosotras y parece que no le cae bien a nadie-

-... cuando entro al salón parecía que lo conocías-

-oh… creo que lo hago, bueno algo asi-

-¿algo así?-

-¿conoces a Sheyla Comet?-

\- nope, para nada ¿quien es?-

-es una de las mejores yeguas de toda equestria, solía hacer modelaje jamás alcanzó la grande fama pero varios ponies la siguieron por ser una pony tan humilde y amable que donaba grandes cantidades a los pequeños ponies para becas y educación, su mayor sueño era ser maestra pero terminó en una cocina profesional luego de que su carrera como modelo decayera y la rechazaron pero los platos que cocinaba eran deliciosos tanto así que escribió algunos libros de recetas y guías de cocina para ayudar a los demás ponies, luego de que volviera a la cima renunció a su trabajo de cocinera y se volvió maestra de una escuela donde enseñaba a los pequeños ponies, había escuchado que tenía hijas pero… nunca un hijo, puede que él sea hijo de Sheyla Comet pues viene de las pegasus y lleva su apellido-

-woao, sabes mucho de ella-

-soy una fan, a mi hermano y a mi nos encanta su trabajo he historia de vida, es una pony que pasó por muchos prejuicios y rechazo-

-al parecer su hijo igual-

-si… se ve muy solo por eso deberíamos ir con él para que sea nuestro amigo-

Darky asentio y la maestra volvió al salón, la clase continuo y continuo hasta que se acabó, luego llegaron las demás.

El recreo llegó y todo pony salió corriendo, no podíamos ver nada con tanto ponies saliendo, parecían que eran olas y olas de ponies que nos arrastraron hasta la salida, tuvimos suerte de permanecer unidas pero no tenemos pista alguna de a donde fue hayley.

-¿lo ves?-

-nope, son muchos ponies- respondió darky

buscamos tanto como pudimos pero no había pista, sea a donde sea que hayley fue lo perdimos

\- Genial, se nos fue-

-¿cuándo fue que lo encontramos o que?-

\- si… deberíamos comer, muero de hambre- y no lo decía yo, lo decía mi panza

Darky asentio y procedimos a comer nuestros lonches.

(Hayley)

Tontos ponies.

todo el dia se habian burlado de mi costado en blanco (que ni se dieran cuenta de mi deficiencia mágica) y me miraban como si fuera cosa rara.

estaba harto

odiaba este lugar y eso que acababa de llegar

pero eso no importa, la campana sonó y todo pony salió al receso, guarde mis cosas en mi mochila y me la coloque en mi lomo, sali del salon y una ola de ponies me llevaba contra corriente, justamente a la salida pero tenía que hacer algo con mi tiempo libre así que camine contracorriente de la dirección donde se hiban todos los ponies.

al pasar de un rato todo pony había salido y me había quedado solo dentro de la escuela, junto a otros ponies los cuales parecía no tenían interés de salir de sus salones, parecía que jugaban un juego de mesa o algo asi, no importa.

camine hasta llegar a la pared de anuncios de la escuela, busque en ellos algún anuncio o algo asi para cursos o talleres de magia, algo que me ayudara con mi deficiencia mágica.

¿Quieres aprender magia?

¿mejorar tus habilidades mágicas?

¿hacer hechizos poderoso y tareas con solo tu cuerno?

inscribete al club de casco mágico para ayudarte a mejorar

tus habilidades mágicas y que seas

UN VERDADERO MAGO

las clases iniciaran la segunda semana de clases a las 2 de la tarde

INSCRIBETE YA.

woho pero que complicado y genial se veía el letrero, saque un cuaderno y tome la información más importante que pude como los horarios, el precio para entrar y el salón de clase.

-Disculpa Hayley ¿podemos hablar?-

Estaba tan ocupado con lo mío que no sentí a la maestra BookWorm llegar

-oh, disculpe maestra ¿que necesita?-

-quería hablar contigo en privado y te vi aqui solo asi que pense este sería un buen momento-

-oh claro, solo deme un segundo- termine de anotar y guarde mis cosas en la mochila -listo, ¿de que quiere hablar?-

-escucha no quiero ser una entrometida…- eso dicen todos antes de ser entrometidos -pero he visto que has tenido problemas para adaptarte y socializar…- ¿yo? ¿problemas? que va, son los demás ponies que menosprecian a todo pony diferente para hacerse creer mejores puesto que su vida es lo suficientemente mala como para querer descargarse con otros haciéndolos sentir menos que ellos

-asi que pense que esto podría serte de utilidad- la maestra me acerco un libro de ¿amistad? lo tomé con mis cascos algo confundido

-gracias maestra pero ¿qué es?- pregunte

-es el diario de Twilight y sus amigas-

-oh, escuche de este libro antes, no tuvo muy buenas críticas, parece ser que algunos capítulos son muy repetitivos y cosas asi-

-¿que? no, esto no es una novela, es las enseñanzas de amistad que nos dejó la princesa Twilight para seguir su ejemplo y mejorar nuestras relaciones con los demás ponies-

esta maestra era seguidora del crepúsculo, eso lo explica todo

-esta bien maestra, prometo darle una leída llegando a mi casa- guardé el libro en mi mochila

-me alegro de escuchar eso-

-igual maestra, ire a comer mi lonche-

-oh si, no hay problema, yo tengo que hacer algo en la sala de maestros, nos vemos mañana en clase señor Comet-

asentí mi cabeza y camine hasta algún lugar tranquilo donde comer.

el receso acabo y me regrese al salon

las clases estuvieron tranquilas

todo era normal hasta que las clases acabaron.

habían acabado las clases, guarde mis cosas en mi mochila, espere a que todo pony saliera del salón para evitar la ola de ponies y salir tranquilo. Total no tenía prisas por salir y si todo pony se iba ya no tendría que tratar con ellos.

al fin, todos habían salido del salón y procedí a levantarme y dirigirme a la puerta para salir. Una vez afuera una pony blanca, unicornio de pelo de dos colores, rosa y azul se paró frente a mi junto a su ¿guardaespaldas? un pony con capucha la acompañaba, ni idea de cómo era pues la capucha cubría todo su cuerpo. los dos se colocaron frente a mi y la unicornio hablo

-disculpa ¿eres Hayley Comet?- dijo la pony

¿no me acababa de presentar en la mañana? -Emmm ¿si?- respondí

-¿eres hijo de Sheyla comet?- ya se por donde va esto

-si-

-oh, es un gusto conocerte-

-si, claro-

-veras pensamos que tal vez podríamos salir todos juntos algun dia y… quien sabe, capaz acompañarte un rato para que no te sientas solo-

-si claro… no gracias- comente antes de comenzar a caminar

los dos ponies se miraron antes de que volviera a hablar la unicornio

-¿seguro? por que veras que pensamos que tal vez podríamos….-

-¿conocer a mi madre? ¿eso es lo que quieres?- voltee y mire con determinación a la unicornio

-¿Que?-

-escucha, estamos HARTOS de que ponies como tu traten de meterse a nuestra vida privada-

-pero…. yo...- la pony parecía que se desanimó con mis palabras e incluso que quería llorar.

-HEY no le hables así- dijo el encapuchado

-¿que vas a hacer? ¿eres su caballero de armadura blanca o que?- respondí

-dije que la dejes-

mire al encapuchado molesto, realmente quería acabar esto pero ese bobo creia que podia hablarme así.

estoy harto de los ponies molestos que solo piensan en ellos mismo, que solo quieren sacar cosas de ti y creen que por "tratarse bonito" ya le debes todo

-¿o que harás?- respondí

el poni encapuchado se molesto y saltó sobre mi

-ESTO- gritó mientras caía contra mi

-DARKY NO- la unicornio grito

no fue difícil esquivar al poni encapuchado, di un salto para atrás y cayó enfrente mi. Una vez allí tome su capucha con mis dientes y salte sobre él, al caer detrás de él le había arrancado completamente su capucha, estaba descubierto.

mire a mi oponente y pude notar varias cosas, tenía alas de murciélago ¿Pony murciélago? interesante, tenía los detalles en la oreja y los colmillos, sus ojos eran verde… su pelaje blanco y la melena está de dos colores gris y negro… era una larga melena… tenía unas pestañas largas.

El encapuchado era una yegua

-Veo que sabes moverte Comet pero… espera un segundo- se quedó mirándome un segundo y yo a ella

-¿esa es mi capucha?-

-¿Eres una yegua?-

esto era tan penoso, no puedo creer que me estuviera a punto de pelear con una yegua como ella, esto estaba mal pero todo empeoro cuando los pocos ponies alrededor miraron a Darky sin su capucha

-MONSTRUO- un pony grito y todos miraron a la dirección de Darky, y todo se hizo un desastre, los ponies comenzaron a gritar en terror y correr en todas direcciones evitando mirar o acercarse a Darky

-No esperen, no soy un monstruo- los ponies salían corriendo de las puertas.

Darky se sentó en el suelo, desanimada y triste, una lágrima rozó su mejilla antes de caer al suelo

-no soy un monstruo- se susurro a si misma

-Darky, no les hagas caso- su amiga Lipstick trato de animarla

-Oh querida Luna, cuánto lo siento yo…- traté de disculparme

-tu… TU, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA- gritó y se paró frente a mí, estaba tan molesta conmigo

-SOLO QUERIAMOS INVITARTE A SALIR CON NOSOTRAS, pero tenias que ser un bobo… juzgarnos sin siquiera conocernos como…- los demás, sabía cómo se sentían perfectamente.

-Escucha yo…-

-eres un pony terrible hayley-

-Darky, no les hagas caso a esos ponies que te dicen monstruo, sabes que no eres asi-

-no tienes idea de cómo se siente que te juzguen y corran de ti lipstick… NADIE LO ENTIENDE-

-Darky por favor- suplico lipstick

-Déjenme sola- tras gritar eso comenzó a volar fuera de la escuela sin que pudiéramos hacer nada

-lamento lo de tu ami…-

-CÁLLATE- me gritó Lipstick de manera furiosa

-tenías que ponerte tan necio y terco con nosotras, mereces estar solo Comet-

salió corriendo junto a un paño de lagrimas tras de ella.

la había regado completamente, estaba molesto por todo lo del dia y me desquite con las únicas ponies las cuales no merecían ser tratadas así.

No era un buen pony y jamas lo seria si seguia asi, quisiera cambiar y hacer las cosas diferentes.

Pero no.

había lastimado a esas ponies y causado un pleito en la escuela ¿que mejor manera de iniciar tu primer dia de clases?


End file.
